Someone cares about you Kaoru one shot
by miss89
Summary: Choshi suffers from anorexia which nobody knows about. One day she has been invited home by the Hitachiin twins to meet their mother who wants her to try out a dress of her new collection.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by atemfan1 here on FanFiction.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Choshi was on her way to the Hitachiin estate. Mrs. Hitachiin asked her to come over for a new photo session since she son, Kaoru, had told so much about her. Not that she wanted to, but Kaoru and Hikaru nagged her to come. It wasn't forbidden to try it out. Modelling wasn't a part of her hobby. She was more to the sports like volleyball, tennis and stuff like that. But she gave in when Kaoru kept begging her.

Standing by the front door she took a deep breath silently hoping no one to be home, and knocked. Very short after the door two maids opened the door.

- "The two masters and Mrs. Are waiting for you" they stated and showed her to Mrs Hitachiin's atelier, or photo room. She had never been at her two classmates' home, mostly because she kept to herself. Why would she bother be outgoing when nobody cared about it? A light sigh left her lips when she entered the room. It was pretty big, almost like the rest of the house. Scanning the room with her eyes, her eyes met two pair of golden ones jumping towards her, pulling her into a tight hug.

- "Choshi-chan!" they both yelled while hugging her. She gasped, but if it was because of the lack of air or because it hurt – she couldn't really tell. Choshi liked food once, but it suddenly stopped when her two younger twin brothers got born. After that, her parents spend more time on them and some kind of began to ignore her – leaving her mostly to herself.

- "Boys!" Mrs Hitachiin's voice spoke from behind them.

- "Huh? Oh sorry Choshi" they said but only Hikaru let go of her. For some reason, Kaoru only loosen his grip on her. He began to like her and was one of the few who could read her when she wanted to be alone.

- "It's not that I ain't glad to see you too Kaoru, but... could you please let go of me now?" the small girl asked glaring up at her friend. Without saying a word he let go of her, giving her a little wink. Choshi cleared her throat.

- "You wished to see me Mrs" she started doing her best not to sound bothered.

- "That's true. Kaoru told me so much about you, so I just had to see you" the mother replied all excited. Choshi swallowed. He did what? Kaoru? From the corner of her eye she saw Hikaru nudge his brother's arm and that they made some grimaces to one another.

They settled down for a cup of tea. This better not be some kind of joke, or else she possibly couldn't tell if the twins would be still alive when she got them. It was such a shame her parents more or less destroyed her self-confidence. Back then this girl had been a happy and funny girl.

- "So uhm... what is this photo session anyways?" she asked trying to sound interested. The mother's face light up and jumped off her seat, dragging the poor girl with her.

- "I made a new party dress collection and I so want you to try this one for me... could you please, Hikaru?" she said and the older Hitachiin twin disappeared out of the room, and came back with a blue knee long dress. Choshi gulped. Was she really going to wear that thing? It had to be a joke. Fortunately, it wasn't and Hikaru chucked the dress at her and Kaoru pushed her into the changing room, shutting the door behind her.

The brown haired girl blinked and sighed. Slowly shebegan to undress herself and put the blue dress on that had been chosen for her.

- "How's it going darling?" Mrs Hitachiin asked from the other side of the door.

- "Uh... fine!" Choshi replied looking at herself in the mirror. _//Great, now everyone would be able to see my mistakes//_ she thought to herself. A quick look in the mirror and she stepped out from the changing room to be greeted by a frowning designer.

- "I think we have to adjust a little" she said and made her stand on a smaller pillar so she could adjust the dress. Standing there on the pillar she thought she looked like an idiot – standing there with her to each side. The thing she found most embarrassing was that the twins' eyes more or less were glued on her, it made her blush slightly and it didn't seem like anyone noticed.

- "Let me see something" Mrs Hitachiin stated as she placed the girl in front of the camera. Choshi made a quick gulp. This woman was serious! She smiled and did the pose as she got told to but still the mother wasn't satisfied. Stressing around, she found her two sons giggling to themselves and turned straight to them.

- "Hikaru stop giggling and call a dress maker! And Kaoru, I need you to pose with her" she stated sending the girl a pity look. The two boys made grimaces to one another before doing what they got told to. Kaoru had to stand behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. The girl blushed again. He never hugged her like that.

After the photos were taken she could change back to her normal clothes. Stepping out of the changing room she saw Kaoru sit in the sofa looking through the pictures.

- "You look pretty at these pictures" he said and looked up from them and then at her. She cracked a faint smile and sat next to him. He was actually right, she looked good.

- "I guess I do" she mumbled and looked at him from the corner of her eye. He turned to her with a serious look.

- "You're being too skinny, Choshi" he said making her lower her gaze to the floor.

- "What about it? I'm okay" she said in a low voice.

- "It's not healthy" the younger Hitachiin stated putting his hand on her shoulder.

- "So what.. nobody cares anyways" she said confidently. Raising her head her eyes met his golden ones.

- "I care" he then spoke. It felt like a stone fell from her heart hearing him say that.

- "You do?" she asked wanting to be completely sure. Kaoru nodded his head and cupped her chin with his hand pulling her face closer to his. Their noses were almost touching and she blushed pink thinking of that came next. She smiled slightly at his actions and let him kiss her lips which she gladly returned. Things were going to be different from now on – she could feel it. Maybe Kaoru was right about her – maybe she was a bit too skinny. But that was going to change now. Everything was. To the better.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Kaoru Hitachiin one shot for you, ateman1. Hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
